1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A recording apparatus has a main unit and an ink cartridge configured to be mounted to the main unit. The recording apparatus has a sensor for the recording apparatus to determine completion of mounting of an ink cartridge to the main unit of the recording apparatus. Specifically, when the ink cartridge is mounted to a mounting portion of the main unit of the recording apparatus, a pair of resistors provided on a surface of the ink cartridge comes into contact with a pair of electrodes provided at the mounting portion, respectively, whereby the pair of electrodes is electrically connected to each other via the pair of resistors, which enables the determination that the ink cartridge is mounted in the mounting portion.
However, although the mounting of the ink cartridge to the mounting portion can be determined by the detection of the electric connection between the electrodes, it is not determined whether a hollow tube of the main unit has been inserted into an ink outlet path of the ink cartridge completely. Accordingly, it is not determined whether an ink path extending from the ink cartridge to the main unit has been formed.